


Retro-Spectacle

by lodessa



Series: Janeway/Chakotay Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Costumes, F/M, Fluff, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 14:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4307874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lodessa/pseuds/lodessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Janeway and Chakotay get into uniform to visit the TOS era Enterprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Retro-Spectacle

**Author's Note:**

> Written to the prompt: "The skirt is short on purpose."

“Did you have another fight with your replicator, Kathryn?” Chakotay asks as he attempts not to look at just how short the skirt of the dress she is wearing is.

“What makes you say that?” she smiles, acting as if the long expanse of pale leg she’s flaunting is something that happens every day.

“The umm…outfit. It’s just not your usual-” he stumbles, trying to think of a way of saying it that isn’t going to make things worse.

“The skirt is short on purpose,” she chuckles, “Haven’t you seen any of the footage with the old uniforms. This is how they designed them.”

The tiny dress barely covers her ass and Chakotay has a hard time trying to imagine how anyone could have gotten much work done in it.

“I see you went with blue,” he comments instead, trying to change the subject.

“Well, I started off a science officer, and another one of those running around the ship is going to draw a lot less notice than some stranger in command gold.”

“It looks good on you,” he can’t help telling her, which is the truth.

She reaches out and pats him on the chest, which sends a wave of warmth through him.

“So are you ready to boldly go, into the past?” she grins, clearly excited by the adventure.

“Aren’t we technically already there?” he points out.

“Don’t get me started,” she huffs, betraying her characteristic annoyance with anything time travel related, “You know what I mean. Are you ready to board the Enterprise and save Captain Kirk and his crew from Romulan temporal interference?”

“With our temporal interference…” he shakes his head in amusement.

“Exactly.”

“Sounds like fun,” he smirks back at her, resisting the urge to touch the exposed skin of her beautiful ballerina-esque arms.

Kathryn steps forward, getting right up close and seeming taller than usual in the higher heeled boots of the old uniform. Chakotay’s chest constricts, pulse racing at her proximity, and he wonders if she’s aware of just the effect she has on him.

Then, without warning, she grabs the back of his head and kisses him fiercely, a kiss he melts into without thinking. Her mouth is warm and insistent and Chakotay is drowning in the taste of her.

“For luck,” she winks, pulling away just before he has time to come to himself and reach out for her, and tapping her comm badge, “Transporter room, two to beam aboard the Enterprise.”

He’s standing there in shock, head spinning, lips tingling from their pressed against hers, mouth agape, as the world starts to dematerialize around him, still staring at Kathryn’s smug expression.


End file.
